1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an execution of a game which is implemented as a plurality of player characters move on a map.
2. Related Art
To date, a role playing game (an RPG) or the like has been arranged in such a way that the game is implemented as a player character is moved on a map in accordance with an operation by a player, and an event occurs in accordance with a position to which the player character has moved. Herein, a number of player characters moving on the map in accordance with an operation by one player, not necessarily being limited to one, is plural in some cases.
Herein, in many RPG's, in a case of moving a plurality of the player characters on the map, only one of them is an object to be operated by the player, and the other player characters are moved on the map following a movement of the player character operated. Naturally, by this means, as the plurality of player characters can only act collectively, an excitement involved in causing the plurality of player characters to appear does not increase so much as in the case of causing only one player character to appear in the game.
In response, in the event that it is possible to arrange in such a way that the player characters make different moves on the map, and move independently from one another, an excitement of the game increases. Naturally, in the event that it is arranged that the player must designate destinations on the map, one for each of the player characters, the operation feels cumbersome to the player, for example, in a case in which the destinations of the plurality of player characters do not change, or a like case.
Therefore, a game has been proposed which, being a game in which a plurality of player characters (object images) move on a map, is arranged in such a way that, when a stylus touch position on a touch panel is moved in such a way as to enclose a display position of one or a plurality of optional player characters, from among the player characters displayed on a game screen, the plurality of player characters in a range enclosed with a locus of the movement, while moving toward a stylus touch finish position, form up in a prescribed order (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-244353 (paragraphs 0029 etc.).
However, in the game of JP-A-2006-244353 (paragraphs 0029 etc.), a designation of a player character to be moved, and a designation of a destination, have been carried out by one and the same operation. For this reason, it has been difficult to move the player character, designated to be moved, in a wide range on the map. In the event that the player intends to move a player character, which he or she wants to move, in the wide range on the map, it is sufficient to, after enclosing the player character, which he or she wants to move, by means of a movement operation of a stylus, while maintaining the touching condition, move the stylus to a position which he or she wants to designate as the destination. However, in this case, it being judged that even a player character which the player does not want to move has been designated to be moved, there has been a fear that there occurs a player character which moves on the map despite the player's intentions.